2008 IIHF European Champions Cup
Metallurg Magnitogorsk | count = 1 | games = 7 | goals = 36 | attendance = 25580 | scoring_leader = Tomáš Netík (7 points) | mvp = Vitali Atyushov }} The 2008 IIHF European Champions Cup was the fourth and the last edition of IIHF European Champions Cup. It was held in Saint Petersburg at the Ice Palace arena, from January 10 to January 13. The champions of 2007 of the six strongest hockey nations of Europe participate: Metallurg Magnitogorsk (RUS), Modo Hockey (SWE), HC Slovan Bratislava (SVK), Kärpät (FIN), HC Sparta Prague (CZE), HC Davos (SUI). Group A *Ivan Hlinka Division Standings Results All times local (CET/UTC +1) |score = 3 – 5 |periods = ( 0 - 2 , 1 - 2 , 2 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Sparta Prague |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,100 |referee = Alexander Poliakov (RUS) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A01_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 6 – 4 |periods = ( 1 - 2 , 3 - 1 , 2 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Davos |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 1,326 |referee = Peter Orszag (SVK) |referee2 = Alexander Poliakov (RUS) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A03_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 6 |periods = ( 0 - 1 , 1 - 3 , 0 - 2 ) |team2 = Kärpät |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,330 |referee = Peter Orszag (SVK) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A05_74_3_0.pdf }} Group B * Alexander Ragulin Division Standings Results All times local (CET/UTC +1) |score = 3 – 0 |periods = ( 2 - 0 , 1 - 0 , 0 - 0 ) |team2 = Modo Hockey |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 4,910 |referee = Rick Looker (USA) |referee2 = Brent Reiber (SUI) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B02_74_2_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 4 |periods = ( 1 - 0 , 0 - 3 , 0 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Slovan Bratislava |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,541 |referee = Rick Looker (USA) |referee2 = Milan Minář (CZE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B04_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 2 (SO) |periods = ( 1 - 0 , 0 - 0 , 0 - 1 , 0 - 0 , 0 - 1 ) |team2 = Metallurg Magnitogorsk |goals1 = [ |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 6,481 |referee = Milan Minář (CZE) |referee2 = Brent Reiber (SUI) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B06_74_4_0.pdf }} Gold medal game Metallurg Magnitogorsk qualified for the final of the European Champions Cup thanks to a shootout win against Slovan Bratislava. The Slovaks were close to a surprise but the Russians could overcome the hard-working opponent at the end of the game. Metallurg played HC Sparta Prague in Sunday’s gold medal game. |score = 2 – 5 |periods = ( 1 - 1 , 1 - 2 , 0 - 2 ) |team2 = Metallurg Magnitogorsk |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 9,732 |referee = Brent Reiber (SUI) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160107_74_5_0.pdf }} 1 Category:IIHF European Champions Cup